1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving a disk, such as a floppy disk, and more precisely to an apparatus for moving a cover which supports a holder in which the disk is housed.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known driving apparatus of a magnetic disk which is used as a recording medium in an electronic still camera, a cover is rotatably supported at one end by an immovable supporting shaft on one side of a body having a spindle motor. A holder, in which a jacket having the magnetic disk incorporated therein is inserted (which will be referred to as a disk or a jacket hereinafter), hangs from the cover. The holder rotates and moves upwardly when the cover is rotated open, so that the insertion end of the holder opens. When the cover is closed after the disk is inserted in the holder through the insertion end, the disk is engaged by the spindle motor of the body with the help of a spring, which is provided between the cover and the holder to bias the holder toward the body.
In the disk driving apparatus as mentioned above, the holder must be spaced far from the spindle motor of the body to insert and remove the disk into and from the holder when the cover is in an open position. However, in a conventional disk driving apparatus in which the cover is rotated to open and close about the supporting shaft on one side of the body, it is necessary to provide a large angular displacement of the cover about the immovable supporting shaft in order to space the disk (holder) from the spindle motor. Namely, a free end of the cover largely projects from the body when the cover opens, resulting in a large disk driving apparatus. Also, there is a possibility that foreign matter will interfere with the projecting cover or the holder, thus resulting in breakage thereof.